


Idiot

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Joey Needs a Hug, Kaiba's Got This, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal and Mental Abuse, Yami Yuugi Needs a Drink, Yuugi Needs to Pay More Attention, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's found himself stuck in a complicated situation, Yuugi's waited so long he can no longer see whats happening right infront of him, Yami's no longer talking no matter what the cost and Kaiba's just along for the ride. Who's really the idiot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba walked across the quad at the campus of Domino University with his usual glare of indifference.  Yuugi had to chuckle and shake his head. Why was he even there? Didn't he have a company to run? With a swift jab of his elbow to Yami's ribs, Yuugi whispered teasingly. "Look who's here Yami."

Yami looked up from the 'History of Russian Czar's' text book they both shared and grinned. "I told you so."

"You aren't always right you know. Always winning monopoly against me, maybe, but not always right."

Yami gave him a challenging smirk before straightening up to yell at the CEO as he passed by. "Hey Kaiba!"

Kaiba visibly stiffened and turned around to face them. "I figured I'd run into you two here..."

"Don't sound so depressed about it."

"Annoyed not depressed, Mouto. Don't you both have classes or something to be at?"

Yuugi smiled and shrugged. "Not now, our classes are done by three."

"Yes. Mr. Morning person over here suggested that for this Semester...never again." Yami groaned resting his head on his right hand.

"Oh don't complain about it. You like having the rest of the day free."

"Yeah...free to sleep...I could just sleep all night and have the rest of the day for classes." Yami frowned when he caught Kaiba rolling his eyes. "You're a damn morning person too aren't you?"

Kaiba sighed and made his way over to the picnic table and sat down across from them. Before he had a chance to start arguing with Yami, Tea ran over, plopped down next to Kaiba and beamed. "Kaiba! I'm so excited to hear your speech here tonight."

"Speech? What speech?" Yuugi frowned, no one told him about any speech and further more, no one told him that anything was going on period.

"The Dean asked 'Mr. Kaiba' to do a speech about running his company to all of the business majors, but its open for everyone. I'm going!" Tea squealed and grabbed onto Kaiba's arm. "Are you nervous?"

Kaiba just stared at her like he wasn't sure what to do. Yuugi tried to think of something to get Tea away from the table but Yami beat him to it. "Tea how do you know about this? Oh yeah you are on the committee for the quad events, that's right. Speaking of quad events you still owe me a slushie."

"I do not!" Tea immediately let go of Kaiba's arm in favor of crossing hers over her chest, defiantly.

"Do too. You bet me that 150 students would go to the roller skating thing and I bet 200. There was 206 so that means I get a slushie." Yami replied smugly and returned to reading the text book.

"Fine, fine....You're right. Let's go get your stupid slushie." Tea groaned and stood up from the table.

Yuugi laughed when Yami shot up from the wooden table and followed after Tea. "Sorry Kaiba. She means well."

Kaiba scoffed in reply and to Yuugi's surprise, pulled out his laptop from his bag and set it on the table. "When they get back I'll show them too, but I wanted you to see this."

Yuugi got up from his side of the table and walked around to the other. Looking over Kaiba's shoulder, he gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. Pegasus sold his company a few months ago and.."

"You bought it? So that means you can start making new cards. You own the whole thing?!" Yuugi sat down next to Kaiba too excited to speak and watched as Kaiba sifted through new card designs.

"Yes, that's why the new gaming platform and all of the tournaments have been postponed."

"To make way for these additions. Kaiba that's amazing! Yami will be so happy to see this." Yuugi turned to face Kaiba and smiled warmly. "Thank you for showing me this Kaiba. I really mean it. Thank you."

"Don't get sentimental on me, Mouto. I expect you and Yami to be at the next tournament."

Yuugi grinned much like Yami did when accepting a challenge. "I wouldn't miss kicking your ass for the world."

Kaiba quirked a brow just when Yami slammed a slushie down on the table in front of Yuugi. "Here you go, Yuugi. Its your favourite...What are you two doing?"

"Yami look!" Yuugi pointed to the laptop screen in front of them. "Kaiba's making new cards and they are starting up the tournaments again."

"Dying for another chance to lose, Kaiba?" Yami folded his hands over his chest as he looked down at Kaiba.

Yuugi sighed, here they go again. Kaiba lept up from the table to tower over Yami; not that Yami's confident glare faltered even for a split second, cause it didn't, and not that Kaiba didn't look twice as big as Yami, cause he did. Times like this, Yuugi loved to just watch Yami as confidence practically spewed out of his ears. No matter how much he tried, Yuugi just didn't have that ability. 'Yet' as Yami liked to say, but the reality was Yuugi was just not like that and after years of being around Yami, he was perfectly okay with that. He'll leave the 'I am God' to Yami and the 'I will be God' to Kaiba and he will be happy while neither of them are. So there.

Tea tapped Yuugi's shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. He really should have been paying more attention to what was being said, than fantasizing about Yami being a god of more intimate things. "Well Yuugi?"

"Well what?" Yuugi asked sheepishly, a bright red blush coloring his cheeks. "Sorry I was wondering where Joey was?"

Yami frowned at Yuugi, eyeing him skeptically, before looking around the quad. Kaiba huffed and began to collect his things. "Well that's my queue to leave then...I don't want to get rabies...or whatever he has."

"Kaiba!" Tea scolded, her hands placed delicately on her hips before her attention was quickly grabbed by a mop of blond hair. "There he is!...Oh..."

Yuugi's gaze immediately picked Joey up. Frowning, he stood up from the table to squint. "Is he bleeding?"

Yami started to walk towards Joey to see better. "Why is he bleeding?"

"Because he's an idiot." Kaiba responded without looking up.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned around to face Kaiba as he finished packing up his things. "I didn't know that idiocy caused people to spontaneously bleed from the nose."

As if to double check that Yami wasn't lying, Kaiba glanced up towards Joey before looking back down at his things. "I think its a new phenomenon."

Tea groaned and slumped down on the bench. "This is going to be a long day..."

"Wow...Did Wheeler get into a fight? Wonder what the other guy looks like." Tristan walked up and slung an arm around Tea's shoulders, still staring at Joey as he drew closer to them.

"And on that note, I think it's catching. So I'll be leaving now." Kaiba announced after closing his laptop bag.

Yuugi frowned, Joey looked really upset. His head was down, blond bangs covering most of his face, but the closer he walked to them, the more Yuugi could see that he had been crying...or maybe he still was. If Kaiba didn't get out of here soon it really was going to be a long day. Yami seemed to feel the opposite way apparently. Yuugi watched in horror as Yami made his way to stop Kaiba. What was wrong with him?!

"Joey would like to see the new cards." Yami stated, putting himself in Kaiba's path.

"I came here to show Yuugi, not Joey and not YOU for that matter." Kaiba spat, apparently still angry about their argument earlier.

Yuugi looked between Yami and Joey. What should he do? Damn it! He hated being in this position. Running over to Joey, Yuugi stopped him from falling into Yami's well set trap. He isn't right all the time and even if he was, now was not the time. "Joey...Kaiba's over there...do you want to talk in my dorm room?"

Joey looked up slightly and Yuugi could see the black eye and broken nose quite clearly. "Yeah..."

\------- 

Kaiba glared at Yami. What on earth was he doing? No he didn't want to show Joey anything and Yami damn well knew that. He KNEW that. So why was he trying to stop him? When Yami's attention switched from Kaiba to Yuugi, he couldn't help but follow his gaze. Kaiba watched as Yuugi ran up to Joey, seemingly asking him something and the blond nodded slightly. Yuugi then turned an apologetic glance towards Yami. Tea and Tristan had made it over to Joey at that point and the group lead him away. When Kaiba turned back towards Yami, he was smiling.

"I don't think a friend of yours bleeding from the nose is anything to smile about." He stated dryly.

"It isn't." Yami agreed before walking casually over to the table. "From that look Yuugi just gave me I have a good idea of what happened and I need to not be part of it."

Kaiba watched Yami gather their text books for a moment, trying to figure out how to ask whats going on without asking what the hell is going on.  This indifference act was hard to keep up sometimes. Curiosity is a bitch. "Aren't you supposed to be the supportive friend you are always bitching at me about?"

"I can't support this one..." Yami replied almost sadly, Kaiba decided.

"So he's being an Idiot." He scoffed and looked in the direction the group left. "There isn't anything new about that. What did he do? Bite the mail man or something?"

"This isn't funny Kaiba." Yami's tone sent shivers down his spine. He had to roll his shoulders to get the foreboding feeling to stop. "He's in serious trouble."

"And what do you want me to do about it? That's the reason you stopped me isn't it?"

"I was hoping you could knock some sense into him...without hitting him. You are the only one who seems to be able to do that." Yami walked over to him, cradling the books in his arms.

Kaiba laughed. He didn't mean to sound so cold hearted but had Yami really lost his mind? Joey listen to something ANY ONE says, let alone him? It was laughable. "What ever trouble that mutt has found himself in. There's nothing anyone can do about it but him. Besides, I wouldn't worry about him to much. He always gets himself out of messes he finds himself in. It just takes time."

Yami laughed at first before his voice changed tone drastically. "Yeah...normally you are right...but this has been going on for two years and I can't keep watching this."

"This being..." Kaiba groaned when Yami just turned around and started walking. "Apparently I have to follow you..You do know I have a speech to give in four hours..."

\---------------------------------

Yuugi handed a warm cup of tea to Joey while Tea and Ryou patched him up. Tea shook her head and sat back on Yuugi's bed. "Alright Joey. What's the excuse this time? Blinked at the wrong moment?"

"Knock it off, Tea." Joey whispered before taking a sip of the tea.

"We are worried about you Joey. This isn't the first time or even in tenth." Yuugi added, defeated.

"Yeah, we'd all expect this kinda thing from Ryou...no offense." Tristan chuckled and gently kicked Ryou's foot.

"Fuck off..." Ryou blushed profusely and made sure not to make eye contact with anyone as he placed another butterfly stitch on the cut above Joey's eyebrow.

"Yeah Tristan, leave the poor guy alone." Tea patted Ryou's shoulder before giving Tristan a leveled glare. "Besides, all he would have to do is sick Bakura on you. I'd be careful about teasing him. Not to mention you room with Ryou...you see Bakura all the time. One of these days I'm going to go to Econ class and you won't be there."

"Yeah...I still don't trust the guy." Tristan grumbled leaning back on Yami's bed, watching Joey intently.

Ryou then looked up at Tristan with a fond smile. "Kura isn't all bad...Really. He'd never hit me or hurt me. He's just a little...out side the box."

"That's a nice way to put crazy Ryou." Yuugi laughed.

Ryou stuck out his tongue at Yuugi before standing up and putting his hands on his hips proudly. "All done, Joey. You'll live."

"Thanks..." Joey looked up at everyone before frowning. "Where's Yami? Still trying to avoid me?"

"Do you want the nice answer or the blunt answer?" Yuugi smiled.

"The nice one I guess."

Yuugi counted to ten in his head before saying, "Yes."

"Whats the not nice version?" Joey chuckled lightly.

"YES!" Yuugi said quickly and loudly. "He very much wants to be no where near you when this is happening."

"Some friend..." Joey muttered staring down at his tea.

"Don't be mad at Yami. He doesn't understand and honestly, neither do I." Ryou added.

"Says the guy who's dating a murdering, thieving, narcissist." Tea smiled playfully.

"Yes says me. Kura would never physically harm me." Ryou said proudly before muttering the rest so quietly Yuugi almost missed it. "Of course now, he does make a point to say that his father always taught him not to hit women but that's besides the point."

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh. All of them thought poor Ryou would need help and Bakura would be awful for him, but Yuugi's seen first hand how not 'poor Ryou' he really was. Ryou's sharp remarks and subtle but powerful stares always buckled Bakura. It was like magic. Yuugi remembered a time when Bakura and Yami had gotten into a fist fight over some allegedly stolen cards. Ryou walked in and said something like, 'stop acting like a couple of six year old’s, give it back' and both Bakura AND Yami flinched. Magic, just magic.

"So what happened?"

"Hirutani's back with the gang again and he wanted me to be part of it and I said it was a bad idea. So we got into a fight and yeah..." Joey sighed. "I should be happy he asked me...He didn't want anyone to know we are together up until now. I should have said yes."

"No you made the right decision Joey." Tea confirmed. "He's just...he's just a dick...Are you telling me that you are still sneaking around? It's been two years?"

"He's not sure how his family and friends will take it. You can sympathise with that guys..."

Everyone remained quiet. What could they say to that?

 -------

Kaiba and Yami leaned on the wall outside of his dorm. The door was closed, but it still felt like they were in the room. He had no idea the walls were that thin. He heard Yami complaining about hearing Tea's hair drier at five in the morning but he thought he was joking. He was wrong.

"...You can sympathise with that guys..."

Kaiba had to fight bursting into the room and punching him in the face. He had to REALLY fight it. Joey could be an idiot but that was ridiculous, even on mangy mutt level. He was smarter...no, stronger than that. He was better than that, deserved better than that. The more Kaiba thought about it the madder he got. He was so furious that he pushed himself off the wall and started walking down the dorm hallway, leaving Yami to follow after him curiously. Truthfully, he had no idea Yami was behind him until he made it to the parking lot of the University. "Kaiba STOP!"

"You could have just told me."

"Would you have believed me?" Yami shouted back, desperately.

Kaiba stopped walking and looked up into the sky. three and a half more hours then he could get this damn speech over with and get out of here. "Just...let me think..."

"Alright..."

Yami stopped walking closer to him. Kaiba heard his foot steps halt against the pavement. Nothing was making sense, who the hell was this guy anyway? "Okay...explain. Who the hell is Hirutani? Better yet why the FUCK is no one getting him out of that? Two years?! None of you thought to do something?!"

"Don't you DARE accuse me of not helping him! I have done my fair share of trying to help him. All that did was destroy our friendship! He won't let Joey talk to any of us except for moments like this when he has no real control because Joey has no choice. In a way I'm happy he isn't wanting Joey to move in with him. Then we'd never know what was going on with him until one day reading he's dead in the news paper!" Yami balled his hands into fists as he continued. "The last time I 'intervened' I saved his life. We had to take him to the hospital because he was so badly hurt. As soon as he left the hospital he went right back and apologized, Kaiba. Apologized for going to the fucking hospital! I can't help him."

"What do you want me to do? I can't help him either."

"The guy's name is Hirutani and he's an old...friend of Joey's back when they were kids. They had a huge falling out when Joey became friends with Yuugi but two years ago he comes out of the blue claiming hes changed and that he loves Joey and all of that crap. About three months in he started being verbally and mentally abusive. At six months he started getting physically abusive. One year he stopped hurting him where no one would see." Yami took a deep breath and eyed him up and down; taking a moment to let it all sink in. "If you really believed that, Kaiba, you wouldn't be mad; you'd be upset. I know you like him Kaiba, just admit it."

"I'm not a dog person." Kaiba replied coldly and turned to walk away.

"Liar."

Kaiba stopped mid step, he didn't want to stop but... damn Yami and his meddling bullshit! "I can't help him."

"You know more about how to help him then any of us do. Go be a dick. It seems to be your thing, I'm sure it will work." Yami retorted. "And stop flirting with Yuugi."

Kaiba whirled around but Yami was already making good time back into the quad. "Stop flirting with Yuugi pfft."

\-------  


Everyone had left for the speech about 10 minutes ago and Yami still wasn't back. Despite his smiling exterior, Yuugi was really worried. Smiling, he gave Joey a blanket and pillows, gesturing towards his own bed. "Sleep here, Joey. Really it's no trouble."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Joey frowned slightly, as much as he could with a swollen face.

"Probably on Yami's bed. We shared a bed at Grandpa's before he got his own room. I don't see the difference here." Yuugi tried to sound convincing, but he really wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Joey or himself.

"Thanks Yuug." Joey smiled and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

Yuugi turned the lights off and climbed into Yami's bed, covering himself with Yami's blanket. A lot of things had changed since they slept in the same room together. One of those things being, Yuugi's feelings for Yami. Starting out as a best friendship quickly turned into an infatuation, now into all out, maddening love, but he couldn't tell Yami that. Yami still acted like they were best friends. He would never ruin that.

 

After a few hours of staring at the clock on the wall Yuugi was exceedingly worried. He was about to reach for his phone when he heard the door open. Light poured into the room along with a very Yami shaped shadow before he shut the door. Yami walked into the room like always did, took off his shirt and pants leaving himself only in boxers. Yuugi didn't breath as he stared at the lines of light from the blinds that wrapped around Yami's naked chest and torso. Then, with a sigh, Yami reached up to grab hold of the top of the bed only to touch Yuugi's arm. Yami blinked in confusion at first before looking over at Yuugi's bed. "Oh Joey's staying the night."

"Yes, and you'd know that if you were here hours ago. Where were you?" Yuugi whispered and scooted back against the wall.

Yami smirked at Yuugi, making his heart skip a beat before climbing into the bed. "Sorry I had to talk to Kaiba, then I got roped into listening to his speech by Ryou and Tea.  It was actually pretty good."

Yuugi just nodded. He would have liked to have heard it, but no one asked him to go. Not to mention Joey needed him here, but Yuugi thought Yami would be back before now. Silence fell over the dark room as Yuugi lay there lost in his thoughts. He really wanted to talk to him but he just couldn't find the words. Finally something stuck but now he was sure Yami was asleep. Damn his luck today.

"By the way, I wanted to tell you that I was right." Yami whispered very quietly into Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi blushed at the close contact but wasn't sure whether he should get his hopes up or not. "Oh really? What about?"

"About Kaiba."

Should they really be talking about this now? With Joey just four feet away? "He admitted it?"

"Not in so many words..." Yami slid a little bit away from Yuugi and stared at him.

Yuugi started to feel his cheeks heating up from Yami's gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like your really proud of yourself."

Yami's grin widened. "I am really proud of myself."

Yuugi sighed. "Do you think Kaiba will talk to him?"

"Yes." Yami's smile faded slightly, now clouded with concern. "I really hope this works."

"Me too."

Out of reflex Yuugi leaned closer to Yami, nuzzling into his shoulder to get more comfortable. When Yami didn't pull away or stiffen, he wondered if this was just normal to Yami. It was anything but normal to him.

\---------------------

Two months later and Kaiba stared into a mirror as he straightened his tie. "Mokuba are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mokuba shouted from the other side of the hotel lobby.

Kaiba took a nervous breath, this was the release party of the new cards and announcements for all of the new tournaments. He had made sure to send out invitations to all of the potential duelists and gaming retailers in the area. He also made a point to invite Joey. Yes, this was asking for trouble but he felt after his altercation with Yami months ago, he owed him at least. "Alright Mokuba. Let's go."

Kaiba walked into the grand convention hall and tried to hide the smile that pulled at his lips when the loud applause filled his ears. Mokuba and he made their way to the podium and once there, started their very rehearsed presentation. All in all Kaiba called it a success, even after some girl in the back asked Kaiba out on a date when he had called on her for a question ON THE NEW GAME. After the presentation was over, Kaiba excused himself from the business aspect of things and made his way to Yami and Yuugi's table. Sure enough Tea, Tristan, Ryou and Bakura were there as well, but no Joey. "Enjoying the dinner?"

"Yes it's great Kaiba. Thank you for inviting us." Yuugi smiled warmly and the rest of them followed suit, except for Bakura, who seemed to be eyeing some heavy set woman with a diamond necklace.

"No problem. Where is the Mutt? Did he eat his invitation?"

Tea looked at Yami who glared down at his food before responding happily. "He said he couldn't make it, something about a date with Hirotani or something..."

Kaiba wanted to sigh and be angry and never invite that ungrateful mutt anywhere but, that wasn't going to change anything. "No matter. His loss."

Everyone was quiet.

"Yuugi, I have been asked to bring you by the tournament judging table to ask if you would rather be a judge then take part in the tournament."

"Oh well I..."

"Don't answer now. It's not my job to convince you of anything...Just come with me." Kaiba noticed the icy glare Yami was giving him, and he equally noticed how excited Yuugi was to go with him. "We'll be back shortly."

Kaiba walked away from the table, Yuugi right behind him. Once they made it to the tournament judging table, he stopped and waited behind some other gentlemen as they talked to the judges. Yuugi looked between the men and Kaiba before the CEO turned to look at Yuugi. "So I take it Joey hasn't talked to any of you in two months."

Yuugi's confused frown quickly turned into a curious smile. "No, how'd you guess?"

"When Tea answers for all of you, its usually a lie."

"Tea rarely lies."

"You're right, that's why its noticeable." Kaiba smiled down at Yuugi as his hesitation and nervousness faded slightly. Which was a shame, he really liked to watch Yuugi blush and avoid eye contact with him, it was endearing. "Would you rather have waited here with Yami?"

Yuugi's eyes widened and cheeks flushed. He stuttered at first making Kaiba's grin widen before finally choosing his words. "I uh...no...yes...no. What a weighted question..."

Kaiba laughed genuinely. His voice must have traveled a little faster then he wanted because the gentlemen in front of him immediately turned around, ushering hasty apologises for making him wait. He glanced over at Yuugi who was still blushing but managed to keep himself collected enough to walk over the judging table to talk to them. Kaiba just watched Yuugi interact with them. Yami was an idiot for leaving someone like Yuugi go and it wasn't his fault that he couldn't resist playing a game with Yami that he knew he would win no matter what. No matter what Yuugi chooses to do, Kaiba would get to Yami; get under his skin. He wins either Yami's admittance of having feelings for Yuugi (seeing his high and mighty out of his element would be a perfect reward), or Yuugi, or Joey, or nothing. At least he will be one up from everyone else. Kaiba really had nothing to lose.

Yuugi's gentle hand on his arm pulled him from his thoughts. "I think I'd rather judge...ya know...Let someone else have a chance at the title. They told me you weren't entering. Is that true?"

"Yes. Whats wrong? Don't want to play if I'm not there to 'kick my ass' I believe is what you said earlier?" Kaiba raised a brow at Yuugi just like he had done when Yuugi said that before.

Yuugi smiled and shook his head. "No, and the answer to your question before, is No."

\-----------

The next two weeks for Yuugi were...weird. Joey still hadn't talked to anyone, and everyone was worried. Yami was being distant and Kaiba was not being distant. Yuugi was fairly sure hell had frozen over when Kaiba asked him out on a date, right in front of Yami. Much to Yuugi's surprise, mixed with sadness and excitement, Yami didn't fight with Kaiba about it, so Yuugi said yes.  Now here he was, sitting very close to the CEO in the back of his limo going to his favourite restaurant. HIS favorite burger place up the street that Kaiba had apparently never been to before. Yes, hell had officially frozen over.

Yuugi beamed as they climbed out of the limo and walked into the establishment. "You have to order that." Yuugi held tightly to Kaiba's arm and pointed up at the picture hanging in the entry way. "Its so amazing and perfect for a first time here."

When Yuugi looked up at Kaiba, he simply nodded and grinned fondly at him. The waiter seated them and took their drink orders before walking away, leaving them alone. Yuugi looked over the menu before feeling like he was being stared at. Sure enough, when he lifted his head he caught Kaiba staring at him. Instead of turning his gaze away, like Yuugi imagined Yami would, Kaiba just continued to stare. "Do you not like what's on the menu?"

"You already told me what I should get, Mouto. Besides, you are much more interesting than this menu."

"I'm not so sure about that." Yuugi chuckled nervously, feeling his cheeks heating.

Yuugi returned to staring down at the menu, now used to Kaiba's eyes on him. Well 'used to' isn't the right phrase, more like barely keeping his heart from pounding out of his chest, but 'used to' will have to work. Finally deciding on something, Yuugi was surprised to hear Kaiba ask him a question.

"Have you spoken to Joey recently?"

Yuugi looked up at Kaiba, searching for the reason behind the question in his eyes. He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that came with that question. "Why do you ask such loaded questions? No I haven't."

"How is that a loaded question?" Kaiba eyes seemed to darken a little, Yuugi wondered if that was a reaction to confusion or to being caught.

"Yami told me about you and Joey...or about you liking Joey." Yuugi looked down at his folded hands in his lap. "It's not appropriate to talk to someone you're dating about someone you are interested in."

"Who is also your best friend..." Kaiba added.

"And that’s why its weighted. I have to answer, hes my friend."

Kaiba shifted in his seat, leaning back to cross his arms over his chest. "Why did you agree to go out with me if you knew that? Joey is your friend aren't friends love interest's off limits."

"Joey doesn't talk to me about his love life." Yuugi said flatly, noticing Kaiba's amusement.

"Struck a nerve there didn't I?"

Yuugi looked up at Kaiba with a mock pout. "Yeah you did. It's not fair that you get to do that but I can't do anything to you."

Kaiba smiled genuinely at Yuugi, leaning in over the table to get closer. Yuugi felt his heart jump into his throat when Kaiba reached across the table and took Yuugi's hands in his own. "That's why I like you. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Something I can't do and greatly admire."

Yuugi felt like his face was on fire, his lungs were on fire, his hands were on fire. The moment was almost perfect when Yuugi noticed Kaiba's eyes shift to the right. Just like that, Kaiba's attention was gone. The playful warmth in his eyes gone, the comfortable stance, gone. What the hell just happened? Yuugi frowned and turned around to see what Kaiba was looking at. "Joey?"

"Yuugi! Hey long time no see right? Ha ha what are you guys doing here? You actually got Money bags to be human and eat real food? Where's the rest of the gang?" Joey smiled but Yuugi knew that smile well.

That was an angry smile, one he forced when he had to talk to people he didn't like. Was Joey smiling like that...at him? "Woooh Joey too many questions. The gang's at college, Tea had dance class late, lord only knows where Yami is and Tristan and Ryou are studying for a final."

"Great...great."

Yuugi glanced at Kaiba nervously, what was he going to do? He didn't need to wait long before Kaiba spoke. "What are you doing here, Mutt? Begging for table scraps?"

"Go to hell Kaiba!"

When Joey's attention shifted to Kaiba the smile disappeared, Yuugi expected that, but he didn't expect Joey to sound hurt. Neither did Kaiba it seemed but Yuugi was to focused on how Joey was treating him. They were best friends...weren't they? "I'm sorry I need to go..."

Quickly Yuugi shot up from the table and speed out of the restaurant.

 -------

Kaiba watched Yuugi get up and leave, there was literally nothing he could do about that. He'd make sure to call Yami later and double check that Yuugi got home but now he had a mongrel to deal with. "Sit down Joey."

"No."

Kaiba glared at him and stood up from the table. "Sit. Down. Now."

Joey grit his teeth together but did eventually sit down, Kaiba following suit. "Now what the hell was that? Yuugi didn't do a damn thing to you. That's low even for you Mutt. You better give me a damn good excuse for ruining my date."

"Date? Yeah...that's what I thought this was." Joey muttered staring down at the table.

"Well?"

"I'm saving him from himself. You are a heartless bastard and he deserves better." Joey growled in response, Kaiba couldn't help but shake his head.

"You're pathetic. I'm fairly sure Yuugi can handle himself. Try again."

Joey just glared at him.

"Fine then. How is Hirotani?"

Joey blinked, his glare loosing is power quickly. "Did Yuugi tell you about him?"

"No Yami did."

That didn't seem to be what the blond wanted to hear. Joey stood up so fast the chair almost fell over. Kaiba realized that now was his chance to try and get to Joey and this wasn't working. "Yami wanted me to help you."

"Yami doesn't give a damn about me."

Kaiba shook his head at Joey dumbfounded. "You really are an idiot."

"If all you are going to do is patronize me and insult me, I'm leaving. I get enough of that at home."

"Finally moved in with him then? Is that where you've been?" Kaiba raised a questioning brow, his arms folded tightly over his chest.

"...Yes." Joey looked around nervously, obviously trying to decide whether he should stay or not.

"Have things been better?"

Kaiba had to force a stoic expression when Joey looked straight into his eyes. He could see Joey's worry, sadness, exhaustion, weakness. Those things he'd never seen in Joey's eyes before and each one made him want to find this Hirotani guy and kill him, but that's not how it works. It's never that simple.

"Yes. I moved in and he's treating me like we are a couple now and tells me he loves me all the time. He promised to try and calm down when we argue. He's listening to what I have to say." Joey took a deep breath. "Yes things are better. I love him."

"Good, I hope things keep going well." Kaiba murmured trying to keep his own emotions out of this. Joey needed support, even if it killed him. "Everyone has the right to feel safe and loved. Even mangy mutts."

Joey didn't move or speak. He looked conflicted maybe even disappointed. "Thank you Kaiba. You're the first person to say that..."

Kaiba took a deep breath and sighed. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Everyone keeps telling me to leave him and here you are, the one person I was sure would either call me an idiot for staying or tell me I deserved it...and you are on my side." Kaiba just watched as Joey's eyes brimmed with tears. "Thanks Kaiba."

"Just call Yuugi or go see him. I believe he thinks you hate him. That will be thanks enough." Kaiba stood and waited for Joey to follow him up to the front of the restaurant where he ordered food for Yuugi.

"Are you coming with me?" Kaiba asked Joey who silently stood next to him as they waited for Yuugi's food.

"Hirotani is jealous of Yuugi...but if I go with you it should be fine. He knows you hate me so..."

Kaiba just nodded in understanding, smirking as he picked up the bag of food from the counter. What an Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi lay on his bed, face buried in his pillows, while Yami rubbed his back gently. "Yuugi, I'm sure it wasn't like that. Joey is having a rough time. You are his best friend."

A muffled cry came from the pillows. "You didn't see the way he looked at me. He hates me! And Kaiba just switched gears when Joey walked into the room.  It's like he was a completely different person. You weren't there, you didn't see it."

Yami muttered something but Yuugi couldn't hear him through the pillows. "What Yami?"

"Nothing Yuugi."

Yuugi sighed heavily, relaxing a little with each soothing massage Yami did to his back. Just when he was about to fall asleep, a loud knock at the door woke him up. "Don't worry, Yuugi. I got it."

Yuugi lifted the pillow slightly so he could see Yami jump off of the bed and walk over to the dorm room door. Upon opening it Yuugi heard Yami groan. "What the hell do you want? Oh...Joey... what are you two doing here?"

"We need to apologize to Yuug." Joey stated.

"I also brought him his dinner since he left before he could eat." Kaiba added making Yuugi blush from embarrassment.

Yuugi watched as Yami reluctantly let them into the room, and he also noticed how disappointed he looked as he shut the door. Yuugi frowned and sat up, with his two visitors right in front of him. Kaiba handed him the bag and Yuugi smiled, smelling the delicious food. Joey jumped up on the bed next to Yuugi and slung his arm around him. "I'm really sorry Yuug. I don't know why I acted like that. You just surprised me."

Kaiba huffed and leaned against Yami's bed frame. "Surprised you, huh?"

"Don't start being a dick again Kaiba." Joey said threateningly, causing the CEO to grin mischievously. "So yeah it took some gettin used to but what ever you want is fine with me."

Now it was Yami's turn to huff. Yuugi glanced at his room mate as he sat at his computer. "Don't mind me. I just live here."

Kaiba looked up at Yuugi and he could see the proud gleam in his eyes. "Well since Joey fucked up this date for us. Do you want to go out with me again somewhere that Joey won't be popping up randomly?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Yuugi jumped when he hard a loud clang from Yami dropping something from his computer desk. "...Sorry..."

"Well I'd better get back to work."

Kaiba stood straight and walked over to Yuugi, kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room, making sure to pat Yami's shoulder as he did so. Yuugi felt the tension in the room so much that he couldn't breath. Kaiba was doing this on purpose and Yuugi hated confrontation. That Jerk.

"So...how long has...this...been going on?" Joey gestured between Yuugi's cheek and the door.

"Since three days ago." Yami replied bitterly.

Yuugi frowned at Yami. "Do you not want me to date him?"

Yami didn't answer and instead stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

This was just an awful day. Joey sighed and forced a smile. "Well I'm happy for you Yuug, but I don't get...Why Kaiba? I thought you were head over heels for Yami."

"I still kinda am...Kaiba just...I don't know Joey. He's actually trying to get my attention, Kaiba can be really...argh! Attractive isn't the right word.. magnetic...He can be really magnetic when he wants to be."

Joey nodded slowly, blushing a little. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"Yami doesn't really seem to care. This was the first time he got mad and I'm pretty sure it cause of you not me."

"Me?" Joey leaned back frowning defensively, not at all what Yuugi meant.

"No no not like that...he wants you and Kaiba to be together and I think he's mad I'm ruining his plan."

"That sounds crazy." Joey laughed halfheartedly.

Yuugi smiled, but he didn't think it was funny. This was all very serious to him. "Not really...I mean...I shouldn't say anything."

"Ooohh no Yuug, too late. Spill." Joey teasingly poked Yuugi in the side, making him face the blond.

"Okay...but please don't say anything. Kaiba likes you." Joey's eyes widened making Yuugi chuckle. "Yeah I know, crazy right? I wouldn't have believed it if he didn't tell me himself..."

"Is that why you left the diner?"

"Yes and no. You gave me one of those 'I hate talking to this person' smiles...immediately after he stopped talking to me mid 'moment' in favor of staring at you as you walked into the place."

"Ouch...That explains why he bought you food and came back here. He was very insistent on us saying sorry to you...I had no idea he did anything wrong."

"Yeah he did and he knew it and I knew it." Yuugi's smile faded as he stared at the floor.

Joey was silent for a moment. Despite him whispering, Yuugi felt like his whispering voice filled the room. "I had no idea he liked me...I...This just makes no sense. Why would he tell me he was happy for me if he wanted to be with me?"

Yuugi frowned in confusion with Joey. "I have no idea, but there's no way he really means that...I don't know Joey. Maybe he does.  Maybe he likes you more than I thought he did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When you love someone you want them to be happy, even if it's not with you...that's how I feel about Yami."

 -------

Their second date, Kaiba decided, would be more private...well at least he tried to. He'd invited Yuugi over to the mansion and asked Mokuba to be out with a friend. Suddenly, said 'friend' canceled on him at the last minute and Mokuba though it would be a FANTASTIC idea to invite Yami, Joey, and Tristan over for video games. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Moki had set the whole thing up. The last time he was forced to talk about Joey and Yuugi with him it didn't end well. Apparently, Mokuba doesn't believe that Joey being in a relationship already was a problem. He was going to have to have a serious talk with the young teen.

In an effort to get away from Joey and Yami, Kaiba agreed to Yuugi's suggestion to play a game of Duel monsters in his room. His bed was incredibly comfortable and it gave them privacy. Why wouldn't he agree? "It's your move Yuugi...are you planning on staring at your hand all day?"

"Yes." Yuugi responded quickly with a defiant smirk. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You've been spending too much time with Yami." Kaiba tried not to laugh and instead leaned back against his headboard, while still keeping eye contact with Yuugi. "Well I'm taking a nap if you are going to take much longer."

Just as he shut his eyes he heard Yuugi clear his throat. "Kaiba...can I ask you something?"

Kaiba opened his eyes, wondering if he should make a smart ass remark about 'can you?' but thought better of it. "Depends...What are you wanting to ask?"

Yuugi shifted nervously on the bed, returning his gaze to his cards. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Waiting a half hour for you to take your turn? Heaven knows."

"No not the game. You hate spending time with me and  you constantly complain about me being too sappy or sentimental or too something...Why are you all of the sudden taking interest in me?"

Well  that was a good question...he had to give the runt that. "I hate spending time with everyone."

"So why are you 'putting up' with me?" Yuugi persisted.

Kaiba sighed feeling the weight of Yuugi's eyes on him. How honest should he be? Did HE even have an answer to that question? "Now whose asking weighted questions?"

Yuugi smiled fondly before picking a card from his hand to play. "Your life is a weighted question, Kaiba."

"How do you figure?"

"No matter what question you are asked you have to think about the consequencess of the answer. You CAN'T just answer it honestly." Yuugi concluded. "By the way I win."

Kaiba leaned forward to look down at their cards, sure enough, Yuugi was right. He was completely right. Everything had to be thought out and answered accordingly, and rarely with the truth or with only a small portion. Yuugi was right. "I...uh...hmmmm."

"See what I mean." Yuugi smiled sadly before collecting his cards. "How about we just stop...this...then."

Kaiba watched Yuugi collect the cards and shove them in his pockets. He expected Yuugi to jump off of the bed and scurry out of the room, so when he hesitated at the edge of the bed, Kaiba decided, for the first time in his life, to answer honestly without thinking. Crossing his arms over his chest and extending his legs out over the bed Kaiba sighed. "I'm not 'putting up' with you."

"Ha! How do you figure? You hate being around me."

"Do I? Didn't you think I hated Joey's guts just a few months ago? Are you sure you know me so well, Mouto?" When Yuugi just sighed and shook his head Kaiba continued. "None of you KNOW me. I have gone through a great deal of trouble to make sure that none of you KNOW me. Joey and Yami, I'd argue, are the closest at figuring me out and they have no idea. Yami's very observant and Joey knows what buttons to push so that I have no control over what I say. I avoid being in the room with Yami for too long because he picks up on little things I don't even know I'm doing. Example: he caught me staring at Joey when he stormed off after a fight we had a long time ago. I avoided you like the plague because of this... you do this guilt tripping thing and I have to answer you. Mokuba does it too and its annoying as hell."

Yuugi remained silent for a moment. "Why did you change your mind?"

"You aren't unattractive."  When Yuugi's eyes widened and his cheeks turned beet red, Kaiba laughed. "Well it's true."

"So you like Joey, and you're settling for me because...Why? Because you wanted him and..."

"Keep going you're on a roll." Kaiba smirked watching Yuugi uncomfortably rub the back of his neck.

"I don't know..." Suddenly Yuugi's expression of confusion changed to one of guilt. "You are settling with me because you know I love Yami..."

"And."

"You know I'm settling..."

Kaiba nodded and moved on the bed to sit closer to Yuugi. "We are in a stupid situation, waiting for a couple of Idiots to figure their shit out. There isn't any reason why we can't move on with our lives. Right?"

"Right... I see what your doing, Kaiba." Yuugi agreed with a depressive sigh. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to be in a relationship like this."

"Well I'm glad that you are." Kaiba whispered huskily in Yuugi's ear before pulling him back down on to the bed and climbing on top if him. "You are always doing the nice, good and right thing. The fact that you aren't doing the wrong thing is incredibly alluring."

Yuugi gasped feeling Kaiba's lips on his neck. "Yami's...right. You are a bad influence."

\-------  


By the sixth date with Seto, Yuugi had decided that love was a bitch. He was now not only head over heels in love with Yami but he was developing feelings for Seto too. Joey had come by to hang out with all of them once a week for the past five weeks, which was AMAZING, except he had to visit while Seto was there...every time. What made matters worse, Kaiba didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. In fact he seemed happier while Joey was there. Yuugi was torn in wondering if one of them was actually planning it or if fate just hated Yuugi that badly. Yami was now full on giving Yuugi the silent treatment and spending a lot more time with Tristan and Tea. Much to Tristan's disapproval, as he told Yuugi the other day. Apparently, Tea was starting to act weird around both of them. Love was a heinous bitch.

"Ryou, think fast!" Bakura shouted, drawing Yuugi attention. He turned to see the snow ball flying through the air right next to him and it hit Ryou square in the nose, making him freeze up. Yuugi tried to hold in his laughter when Ryou opened his eyes to glare at Bakura, who shrugged. "I told you to think fast, Love."

"Think fast huh?" Ryou charged at Bakura and knocked him into a pile of snow that was freshly shoveled behind him.

Yuugi shook his head, smiling and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist to keep warm. Tea and Yami sat closely whispering to each other on a cleared off bench not 10 feet from him. He tried to stifle the burning feeling of jealousy in his stomach. He was happy and he wanted Yami to be happy, no matter how bad it hurt. Tristan wasn't going to be happy if he and Joey get back from their hot cocoa run and catch them that close, though. At least Tristan was on his side...inadvertently.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a warm chest. "Are you cold, Yuugi?"

"Yeah, but I'm better now. Thanks, Seto." Yuugi shivered when Kaiba placed a soft kiss on his exposed neck, a shiver not at all caused by the cold. "Joey and Tristan are on their way back. They should be here soon."

"Good, then we can leave before they get here." This was a new development.

"You don't want to stay here and see how Joey's doing?"

"I have plans today and they don't involve Yami and Joey depressing you before we even leave the campus." Kaiba whispered teasingly in Yuugi's ear.

Blushing in embarrassment, Yuugi nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

Kaiba continued to keep one of his arms wrapped possessively around Yuugi's shoulder as they walked towards the parking lot. Yuugi smiled, feeling really excited about what Kaiba had planned for the later. All that excitement sailed out of the window when Tristan and Joey walked up to them. "Hey! Wait are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah Tristan. We have places to go, people to see, you know." Yuugi teased, trying to keep his mood up.

Joey shifted nervously, shoving his free hand in his pocket while the other held a drink carrying tray. "Could you wait a little bit? I have something I want to tell everyone."

Yuugi could feel Kaiba's shoulders sag slightly. He must have picked up on the bad feeling Yuugi got from Joey's words. With as warm a smile as he could muster Yuugi nodded. "Sure Joey. We can wait."

They trudged though the snow back to the quad, Tea and Yami had seperated Yuugi noticed. Tea ran up to Tristan and took the drinks from his hand before giving him a kiss on the lips. "It's about time you got here. We were about to send out a search party."

Yuugi smiled at Tea and looked over at Yami who was helping Ryou stand up from the snow, Bakura laughing to hard to help. Joey took his drink tray and walked straight up to Yami and handed him one of the drinks. Yuugi, Kaiba, Tristan and Tea surrounded them. Yami smiled weakly at Joey. "Thank you Joey."

"No problem. I'm sorry about what happened to our friendship." Joey whispered earning a fond smile from Yami.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Joey and Yami hugged, making sure not to spill the drinks before Joey backed up to talk to all of them. "I wanted to get all of you drinks and spend the day with you...because this is going to be my last day in Domino."

"What?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Yami, Kaiba and Bakura seemed to be too shocked to say anything at first. Ryou shook his head sadly. "Why Joey?"

"Hirotani and I are moving north. He is trying to get away from the gang and we both feel that it's better to leave and start over, Ya know? But I'll still call you guys."

Bakura shook his head disapprovingly at Joey, his arms crossed over his chest. Yuugi felt like that was an appropriate response to this. Why would Joey do this? Yami shook his head and walked away, Tea and Ryou following after him. Someone needed to tell Joey to stay, but before he had a chance to argue with him, Kaiba cleared his throat. Having been silent up until now, Yuugi almost forgot he was behind him.  "Joey. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Joey nodded and sighed, following Kaiba back towards the parking lot. Yuugi stared after them, before looking in the direction Yami had gone. Now was the time to talk to Yami...alone. Even if Kaiba came back to him after talking to Joey, Yuugi needed to know what was going on with Yami. This in between had to stop. Hopefully Ryou and Tea would cooperate with him.

 -------

Kaiba walked through the parking lot to the counselors and financial aid offices. A dark chuckle behind him, caused the CEO to glance over his shoulder. "So are you saying I've gone crazy and need to talk to a councilor?"

"No. There are private study rooms in this building that we won't be interrupted in and its warmer than out here." Kaiba responded while opening the door to the building for Joey to enter. "Although talking to a councilor isn't a bad idea. We'll discuss that later."

He watched as Joey hesitantly walked into the building, shutting the door after Kaiba walked around him. He lead him to the study rooms and pointed towards a dark room with a closed door. "Go in there and I'll alert the desk that we are using that room."

Joey solemnly did as Kaiba told him. He watched the blond walk in and turn the light on, sitting down in one of the random chairs around the table inside the small room. Kaiba let out the breath he was holding. That bastard was hurting Joey again, he could tell by how he was acting and the concealer on Joey's face and neck. He didn't want to believe he saw it but the light from the study hall made it even more evident. Maybe he needed to change tactics. Maybe he needed to go rescue Joey from himself...but that didn't work so well for Yami. Then again...he wasn't Yami.

Taking a quick run by the bathroom to grab some damp and dry towels, Kaiba alerted the desk and headed back to the room. Once inside he shut the door behind him and took a deep breath as he stared at Joey. He didn't move at first, confused as to why Kaiba was staring at him until he saw the towels in his hand. "Look I..."

"I don't want to hear it." Kaiba responded quickly and handed the towels to Joey. "Take it off."

Joey slowly took the towels and stared at them for a while. Kaiba crossed the small room to sit beside him. "Kaiba I can't. It took a lo-..."

"I told you I didn't want to hear it. If you don't take it off I will."

Joey locked his jaw defiantly but slowly began to wipe the make up off his face and neck. Kaiba's heart sank, Joey was right about it taking a long time, assuming thats what he was saying. His neck as almost black from bruises and his face bruised as well. He didn't even want to know what the rest of him looked like. Turning away from Joey, Kaiba put his elbows up on the table and slumped into his hands. What was he going to do?

"What are you thinking?" Joey murmured over the sound of the towels being set on the table.

"I'm trying to go over all the reasons why committing homicide is frowned on in society." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

Joey snickered and leaned back in the chair causing it to squeak. "What else are you thinking?"

"I can't say what I'm thinking."

"Why not?"

"Because it will only  make things worse."

Kaiba wondered if Joey was actually going to let him have a minute to think about his next move, but he was giving him too much credit. "There isn't anything you can say that Yami hasn't said already."

Kaiba rubbed his temples before moving his head to rest on his now clasped hands. "Joey, I don't know what to say or do for you. You aren't who I knew you were before."

"Yeah like I said Yami already told me that."

"No. I imagine Yami said that you are an idiot for staying and that you should fight back and you aren't the same person because you won't fight back or leave."

"Yeah, isn't that what you are saying?"

"No." Kaiba sighed leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. "There's a reason I call you Mutt, Joey. You are far to faithful and loyal for your own good. That being said, I didn't expect you to turn on Yuugi, Yami and all of your other friends. "

Joey glared at Kaiba, practically snarling as he shot up from his chair. "How dare you accuse me of turning on Yuugi!"

"You didn't talk to Yuugi for two months at one point and that's just what I know of. You've been doing that on and off for two years I'm sure, and you've successfully pushed every friend and family member you have away. I thought you'd be in a relationship like this cause you have never known when to quit but I always thought you'd protect your friends, even from yourself!"

"You aren't helping me."

"No I'm not. I told you when you asked me what I was thinking that it would make things worse, but you HAD to know!"

"Not that it's any of your damn business but that's why I'm moving! I'm obviously hurting everyone by being here!" Joey cried, tears welling up in his reddened eyes.

"Argh!" There was just no reasoning with him and Kaiba was running short on patience. "I don't know what to do to help you Joey. I can't read your mind! Yes, your friends are upset but they are still your friends and leaving is just going to hurt them more. Do YOU really want to move? Is that going to keep you safe? Will you feel safer and happier if we all left you alone?"

Joey didn't answer instead, he started to pace the back wall of the small room, obviously trying to calm himself. "No, I won't feel safer. I don't feel safe period, but that is never going to change."

"Explain."

"He's made very clear that if I ever tried to leave him, he'd have his gang or one of the fellow gangs in the area hurt everyone I care about. He has a list of everyone’s names and addresses, Kaiba. Yuugi, Yami...Serenity." Joey stopped pacing but refused to meet Kaiba's inquisitive gaze.  "I can't get out of this...I tried explaining that to Yami, but he just won't listen."

Now the room was quiet. Maybe homicide was a valid option? Nah. He had something better in mind. "Do you love him?"

"I...I don't know Kaiba. It's complicated." Joey sighed and shook his head.

Kaiba raised a brow in confusion. "I thought you told me a month ago that you were in love with him."

"I did tell you that."

"...and..."

"I lied...well I didn't lie exactly. I really believed that at the time."

"What changed?"

"You started showing up everywhere and reminded me why I got into this in the first place."

Kaiba wanted to ask what he had to do with anything but felt like he really wasn't going to like the answer. After a moment of silence, Joey continued anyway. "I went back to him because I didn't feel like I was good enough for the one I really wanted to be with. So I made my self believe that this was what my life was going to be like forever."

He frowned at Joey, trying to figure out if he was hearing him correctly. He didn't feel good enough? Is that how he made Joey feel all the time? Just by being in the same room, whether he talked to him or not. That wasn't what he wanted. That wasn't what he was trying to do.

"In the end though, seems like I was wrong...and now I'm stuck and to make matters worse the one I really wanted is...with my best friend." Kaiba looked into Joey's eyes, seeing nothing but love and honestly. "And he's happy and I should be the better person and let them be happy but I can't...So I have to leave. I never thought I'd turn on Yuugi too, but then again, I NEVER thought he'd be with you."

"That makes two of us." Kaiba barely managed to whisper, taking in everything Joey had said.

Joey chuckled and sat back in the chair he'd gotten up from. "So now what?"

Kaiba reached over to Joey and softly brushed the tears from his face, making sure to be gentle on his bruises. "You are coming home with me."

"Did you not hear anything I said? Hirotani is ready to kill them if necessary. He's..."

"Not your problem any more. So don't worry."

Joey gave Kaiba a leveled glare. "What are you planning? I'm not sure I like where this is going..."

"I said not to worry about it. Your friends will be safe and so will you and I'll be happy."

Joey chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly before the relief suddenly vanished from his eyes. "What about Yuugi?"

Kaiba took a deep breath and shook his head, choosing his words very carefully.  "Yuugi was never going to stay with me."

"What makes you think that?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Joey. "Are you trying to say that you believed he would? Joey in about a year, assuming everything is heaven from here on out, two things would happen. He'd break up with me because Yami finally got his head out of his ass and told him how he really feels about him or the guilt of you not being with me would eat at him until he couldn't do it anymore. That’s assuming I don't end it for whatever reason I could possibly come up with and I'm sure I could think of something...I have the gift of making a diamond think its a piece of cheap glass."

"Yeah. You really do...Yami likes Yuugi?"

Kaiba just stared at him. "Wow..."

"What?"

"All of you are blind and gossipy." Kaiba grumbled standing up from the table. "So what are your intentions Joey?"

Joey looked down obviously struggling with his thoughts making Kaiba sigh. Maybe Yuugi was right, he did ask rather weighted questions. "Would you like my suggestion?"

A smirk appeared on the blonds lips as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Against my better judgement yeah...sure why not?"

"I think you shouldn't date anyone for a while until you are back to your old self and have this shit behind you." Having said that, he reached out and brushed Joey's bangs out of his face. "No matter how long that takes...I'll wait."

\-------

Yuugi walked up to his dorm room door and took a deep, calming breath. He could hear, Yami yelling about Joey being an idiot from the other side of the door and he also heard Tea tell him that Joey had to have a good reason. Yuugi really hoped so too but now was not the time to worry about Joey. He was safe with Kaiba and that was a comforting, and awkward and infuriating thought.

Pushing the door open, Yuugi smiled and cleared his throat. "Hey guys."

"Where is Joey?" Ryou asked, wringing his hands.

"Joey's with Kaiba. I don't know whats going on really...Kaiba just made Joey leave with him." Tea and Ryou looked worried but Yami seemed to relax a little. "I wanted to talk to Yami...by myself. If it's okay with you two?"

Tea started to protest but like Ryou always did for Yuugi, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Well see you later Yuugi. Good bye Yami."

Yuugi had to jump out of the way as they door shut behind them. Chuckling a little, Yuugi looked towards Yami. He was sitting on Yuugi's bed, slouched over and staring at the ground. He didn't appear mad now, more...upset. Was he really that worried about Joey...Did Yami like Joey? Why hadn't that thought occurred to him earlier?

"What did Kaiba say when they left?" Yami murmured still staring at the ground.

Yuugi took a few steps closer to Yami, taking his coat off and setting it on his computer desk chair. "He didn't really say anything. He told Joey he wanted to talk to him and then they left."

"He didn't say he'd be back or tell you good bye?" Yami frowned disapprovingly.

Was he mad at Kaiba? That would make a lot more sense. "You're mad at Kaiba."

Yami's eyes widened slightly before he returned his gaze to the floor. "No...I'm not mad at Kaiba. I'm FURIOUS with fucking Kaiba. Mad just seems like such a tame version of the extreme loathing I feel towards him at this moment..." He spat.

"Why?" Yuugi jumped up on his bed and sat close by Yami.

It had been too long since they were this close and Yuugi missed it so much. Judging by how Yami leaned towards him instead of away, he felt the same way. "It's complicated."

"Everything with all of us is complicated. I'm actually starting to think Ryou is the lucky one."

Yami laughed deeply and nodded his head in agreement. "I have to admit...You have a point."

"Why are you mad...furious with Kaiba?" He gently touched Yami's hand, hoping to coax an answer out of him.

He was surprised by the look on Yami's face as he stared at their hands. "I wanted him to help Joey...So far he's taken you away from me and pushed Joey away further."

"What are you talking about?" Yuugi frowned. "I've been here this whole time and he IS helping Joey...it's just going slowly."

"That's not what I mean..."

"What do you mean then? He's been paying  a crazy amount of attention to Joey. They are practically always together."

Yami frowned and pulled his hand away. "Are you jealous?"

Now it was Yuugi's turn to frown. "It's complicated."

"Yuugi..."

"Well it is okay?! I really like Kaiba and Joey's my best friend. I know they are perfect for each other. You were right. Is that what you want to hear? I just wish that everyone would stop ignoring me all the damn time."

"Ignoring you? Now you're sounding childish."

Yuugi jumped up from the bed to stare up into Yami's eyes. "Do you like me?"

"What does that have to do with ign- what?" Yami blinked a few times, all of his fire blown out completely. "Do I like you? Your my best friend, Aibou. Of course I like you."

Was Yami really this dense?! Yuugi glared at Yami's dumbfounded expression and threw his arms in the air. Fine, drastic times called for drastic measures. Before he could start thinking clearly and change his mind, Yuugi reached out and took the sides of Yami's face firmly in his hands. Moving close enough to brush his nose against Yami's, Yuugi whispered. "I don't just like you Yami. You are more than just a best friend to me...I'm in love with you."

Yami didn't say anything at first, only adding to Yuugi's anxiety. Then he covered Yuugi's hands in his own; keeping them where they were, screwing his eyes shut and lowering his head. When Yami did finally speak, his voice was so soft, strained and full of sadness that it broke Yuugi's heart to hear. "Then why are you with him?"

Yuugi felt his eyes stinging and blinked to try and relieve it, but it didn't seem to work. Especially not after he noticed a trail of tears down Yami's cheeks.  "Because I'm an Idiot, Yami. I'm so sorry. I thought you didn't feel the same for me." Yuugi sobbed and closed the space between them, placing his lips on Yami's.

Yami returned the kiss, much to Yuugi's relief, and released his hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Yuugi. Yuugi slid his arms forward to wrap around Yami's neck, deepening the kiss. All of the longing, love and any other unspoken feelings they had for each other was poured into this searing kiss. Yuugi couldn't get enough of it. Flicking his tongue across Yami's lips, he tasted the hot chocolate Yami drank earlier. When he parted his lips slightly, Yuugi plunged his tongue into his mouth. He ran his own tongue over Yami's, tasting more of the chocolate and Yami's own unique flavor.  When Yami pulled back to trail kisses along Yuugi's jaw, he had to bite down on his bottom lip to confirm to himself it wasn't a dream. Yuugi frowned as Yami let him go, until he saw Yami scoot back on the bed. Following the unspoken instruction, Yuugi climbed back into the bed. Yami's arms immediately pulling him onto his chest as he leaned back on the pillows. As Yami's deep voice filled the room, Yuugi couldn't believe his ears. "I love you Yuugi. This is all my fault. I'm the one who's an idiot...You are so much braver than me Aibou. No matter how much I wanted to...I just couldn't tell you how I really felt."

Yuugi blushed at the praise, licking his now dry and swollen lips, before speaking. "I guess we are both idiots."

"Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba sat in his office reading an old newspaper from three years ago. He kept it in the top drawer of his desk to read when he was having a particularly bad day. Today was an exception though. Today was a very happy day. The top of the news paper in big bold letters read 'Intercity gangs arrested with the help of an anonymous tip'

Kaiba grinned as he read over the article recalling the reality versus the nice version in the news paper. Kaiba, Bakura, Yami and Tristan all came up with a beautifully formulated plan. One he would never tell the others about for fear of pain of death...Ryou could be scary. Bakura stole the contact info of all of the gangs in the area that were associated with Hirotani and his gang. Tristan pulled some strings of his own and made sure that those were the only ones who would threaten Joey and his family and friends and made the anonymous tip, alerting the police of the gangs hide out and the meeting place where they conducted their business. Yami and Kaiba got the fun job though. They went in with the under cover officers as 'victims' being kidnapped by the 'gang' so that the police officers could catch them in the act. They got first dibs on beating the shit out of Hirotani, a personal favor for Kaiba from the Chief of police. Yami and Kaiba were on better terms after that incident. Much better terms.

"Are you just going to sit in here working all night? We got to go! Our plane is gonna to leave without us, Seto."

"I'm just getting a few things Puppy." Kaiba looked up from the desk folding the paper and stuffing it back into the top drawer. "Or should I say Husband."

"Puppy sounds better...husband is weird."

"Its going to sound weird for a while Puppy. We just got married four hours ago." Kaiba commented as he grabbed his bag and walked over to Joey. "And the jet can't leave with out me. It's my jet."

Joey still wore the tuxedo from the wedding ceremony although it was majorly disassembled. The coat was slung over his shoulder haphazardly, the top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone revealing his toned chest, and the tie was missing entirely. His shirt half untucked from his pants and a glass of champagne in one hand completed the ensemble. Joey looked breathtaking; a completely breathtaking mess.

"Our plane."

Kaiba gave Joey a defiant glare but didn't respond. He was right, what could he say? Taking his husband's arm, Kaiba lead Joey out of the office and down to the limo that waited for them outside. They both climbed inside, Kaiba barely waited until the door was shut to pull Joey into a possessive kiss. He took full advantage of Joey's already jostled dress shirt and snaked his hands under it to caress his toned stomach. Joey practically purred at the touch, pulling Kaiba down on top of him as the limo drove over a large bump in the road. Breaking the kiss in favor of licking Joey's swollen bottom lip, Kaiba whispered huskily. "As much as I'd really love to have you right now, I'd rather wait until we are on my jet."

"OUR jet and why? We are already proud members of the Mile High Club Seto. Why not take me now? I'm right here..." Joey placed gentle bites down the side of Kaiba's neck to his collar bone. "And ready and willing. I want you so bad right now, please don't make me wait."

"Damn it, Joey." Kaiba shuddered hearing Joey beg like that always sent fire straight to his groin. "Wait. I promise it will be worth it. Besides, Mile High club memberships have to be renewed every so often."

Joey laughed heartily, probably because he'd had too much champagne. "Is that so? Well then I guess I'll have to wait."

 -------

Yuugi laid a very passed out Amethyst down on her princess canopy bed and pulled her blankets over her. Yami leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead as she curled up around her stuffed animals. Quietly they tip toed out to the doorway, turning on her nightlight and shutting the door behind them. Yami chuckled softly and shook his head, glancing at the door. "Shes so tired...I can't believe she didn't take a nap all day."

"You and me both. I wish I had that kind of energy." Yuugi whispered before placing a kiss on Yami's lips. "Lets hurry and go to bed ourselves, I have a surprise in our room for you."

Yami raised a brow at Yuugi but followed him down the hall without a word. Once in their room Yuugi undressed for bed and Yami followed suit. When they were ready for bed, Yuugi pulled a nicely wrapped small package out from under the bed and waited until Yami was sitting on the bed to hand it to him. He eyed the small gift before flashing Yuugi a quick questioning glance. "Go ahead and open it."

Yuugi sat on the bed with Yami and watched his husband open the small gift. It was a plain white box. When Yami opened the lid to the box, two white tickets fell out of it, each marked with times for a trip to the Caribbean. When Yami frowned at the tickets, seemingly reading them several times before looking up at him, Yuugi laughed. "We didn't get a honey moon when we were married two years ago. We couldn't afford it and we just wanted to be together forever. I remember talking to you about it and we decided it wasn't important. Now that we have Amethyst," Yuugi explained, "We need the vacation. Ryou and Bakura already said they'd watch her and you know she loves both of them."

Yami nodded shifting his gaze to the white box in his hands. Inside was yet another gift Yuugi had for him. A gold necklace with a golden puzzle piece pendant, inscribed with the date they both believed to be the best day of their lives and a short sentence. It wasn't their wedding day or even the day they met Amethyst, (although that day certainly tied for best); it was the day Yami proposed to him. Yuugi anxiously watched Yami pick up the golden pendant and run his fingers over the inscription. 'I get to keep you forever.'

Yuugi closed his eyes remembering vividly when he first heard those words. Three years ago after his fight with Yami, Yuugi laid on the small bed beside him. They talked for a long time about everything after they admitted their love for each other. Yami just lay there staring at him for a while in the dimly lit room. Finally, his eyes shone with determination as he sat up. Carefully he crawled over Yuugi and got off of the bed to rummage through his computer desk. "Yami? What are you doing?"

"Looking for something..."

Yuugi sat up in bed as well and hugged the covers to his waist. "What? Did you forget to turn a paper in or something?'"

"Heh. No, Yuugi...I have something for you."

When Yami finally returned to the bed he held a small black box in his hand. Yuugi stiffened trying not to freak out but failing miserably. "Yami I-"

"Hush..." Yami whispered uncharacteristically subdued. "Let me talk first..."

"Okay." Yuugi took a deep breath and remained silent.

Yami sat the box down in front of Yuugi and took his hands in his. Smirking, he looked directly into Yuugi's eyes. "Yes. This is what you think it is, but before you start freaking out...I want to explain to you why I have this. I fell in love with you a long time ago, Yuugi. I have always felt like you are my soul mate. The day Kaiba asked you out and you said yes I bought this because I believed then, as I do now, that we are meant to be together."

Yuugi's eyes started to water despite how many times he was screaming 'don't cry' in his head. "I lost you and now that I have you, I'm not willing to let you go. I don't need to officially date you to figure out if I want to spend the rest of my life with you Yuugi. I KNOW that's what I want...Please tell me you want that too. Will you marry me?"

Yuugi threw his arms around Yami's neck and sobbed out an excited and happy 'yes.'

He still remembered Yami's soft breath on his ear when he whispered with relief, "I finally get to keep you forever."

Now that phrase seemed to crop up in everything: their wedding vows, custom picture frames in their house with pictures of Amethyst and of them together, text messages in the middle of a busy work day, the inside of their wedding rings, and now this.

"Thank you, My love." Yami smiled, full of love and appreciation. "I'll never take it off. You are far too good to me."

Yuugi smiled as he watched Yami put the necklace on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are lucky I love you so much."

Yami laughed and picked up the tickets to set them on the nightstand before pulling back the covers to their bed. Yuugi slipped under the covers and laid down thinking he would lay next to him, but when Yami climbed on top of him and kissed him, Yuugi was lost in the scorching passion they felt for each other. The cold metal pendant lay on Yuugi's chest as Yami leaned back, breaking their kiss. "I am. I really am."

 -------

 When Joey stood up from his comfortable place resting on Kaiba's bare chest to make his way to the jet's bar, Kaiba couldn't help but leer at the naked blond. After topping off his own glass of champagne, he walked back to the bed and handed Kaiba a full new glass. Leaning back against the head board of the bed, Kaiba pulled Joey closer to him again. "I love you."

"Are you sure that's not the champagne talking?" Joey teased kissing up his jaw line to nibble at his ear lobe.

"Are you insinuating I dated you, proposed to you, and married you while drinking Champagne?"

"He he he...Maybe I've had too much Champagne." Joey snickered only to yell loudly when his phone light up on the Jet’s mini bar.

When Joey started to get up to grab it Kaiba held on to him. “Just leave it. You are supposed to be spending time with me, alone.”

Joey grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Is The Seto Kaiba jealous?”

Kaiba attempted to glare at him but his irritation was quickly swept away when Joey fell off of the bed in an attempt to get the phone. “Do I need to get it, since you are so insistent on it?”

“Go to hell.”

“Heh." He watched with great amusement as Joey stumbled up and grabbed the phone off of the bar.

“Oh Seto look!” Kaiba braced himself when Joey jumped on to the bed, holding the phone in his face. “Yuugi and Yami just sent me the pictures they took of the wedding. Ha ha! Amethyst is such a beautiful flower girl, look at her!"

Kaiba grabbed the phone from Joey so he could set back against him before looking at a picture of the three year old, blonde haired, blue eyed girl in Yami's lap making silly faces with her dad.  The next picture was of Tristan pointing to Tea's rounded belly and showcasing his beer while she pouted over the cup of lemonade in her hand. It was a comical picture that had Joey laughing uproariously. "I still can't believe Tristan is going to be a dad...That poor kid."

Kaiba hummed in agreement and hugged Joey tighter. The next picture was of Bakura and Ryou kissing. They were getting married next spring, Bakura already threatened Kaiba if he didn't show up. Apparently it was important to Ryou that they come and they knew how his business schedule was non stop busy. If he ever wanted to see his things where they belong again, he better be there. The next few pictures were of Joey and Serenity, Joey with his mom dancing, Mokuba winning the drinking contest he played with Tristan, and romantic pictures of him and Joey dancing together. "Those are great pictures."

Joey nodded and started to set his phone down when it beeped again. "What now Yuugi?"

Looking at Joey's phone was a message that had Kaiba frowning in confusion.

'These pictures are from us to you, because life isn't always  perfect like wedding pictures. We want you to never forget. Love you both. Yami, Yuugi, and Amethyst.'

"What pictures are they talking about?" Kaiba murmured lowly while Joey just shrugged and started looking through them.

It was a collection of badly taken pictures in Kaiba's opinion but all of them were meaningful. The very first one was a picture of Joey sleeping on his chest they day Kaiba brought him home with him. Taken by Mokuba if he remembered correctly. Mokuba took the picture for two reasons he claimed, one, to prove that Joey was really there and he wasn't just dreaming, and two, to prove that Joey was there if Kaiba tried to hide it. The second was a picture of Kaiba and Yami talking only it looked more like Kaiba talking while Yami was trying to ignore him. The third was a picture of Mokuba smiling mischievously at the camera while Kaiba walked by Yuugi while they smiled at each other, Yami and Joey both in the back ground frowning. That picture made him laugh. When the picture Yami had taken after the under cover operation, of himself and Kaiba smiling with busted lips, bruised cheeks and covered in dirt, he couldn't help but glance at Joey to see if the blond would question the picture. Thankful that he didn't notice, Kaiba returned his gaze to the phone.

There were pictures of them completely trashed at Tristan's bachelor party and in Tea and Tristan's wedding. Pictures of them holding Amethyst the first day Yami and Yuugi brought her home. Pictures of just them being themselves, fighting, talking, and of Joey eating...all the time. One caught his attention of Mokuba and Joey asleep on the couch from playing video games all night long, surrounded in empty soda cans and junk food containers. The last three years were all in picture form on Joey's phone. After they looked through all of the pictures Joey typed a message back to Yuugi while Kaiba finished his glass of Champagne. He frowned at the loss of warmth when Joey leaned over to set his own glass down on the night stand before snuggling into him again.

"Its been a good three years." Joey whispered laying his head sleepily on Kaiba's shoulder. "I can't wait for the rest..."

"Its been something." Kaiba chuckled as his Puppy drifted off to sleep. He laid Joey down more onto the bed and covered him up. Too much champagne, too much dancing, too much fun, too much happiness; it would wear anyone out, Kaiba concluded. He was feeling exhausted himself. When Kaiba grabbed Joey's phone to put it next to the bed as well, another short message popped up from Yuugi. 'Nite'

Kaiba blinked when he caught a glimpse of the picture behind the message. Joey had changed his background from a picture of everyone just before the wedding to the picture of him sleeping on Kaiba's chest from three years ago. Shaking his head, he set the phone down and laid next to Joey. Damn Yuugi, Yami, Joey and their sentimental bull shit. "I can't wait either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a situation a couple of my friends are in right now. I just hope they can find their happy ending. 
> 
> To quote Kaiba. "Everyone deserves to feel safe. Even mangy mutts."
> 
> I looked up how to help a freind or family member who is a victim of abuse and Kaiba does MOST of the things that is suggested. He is human and is KAIBA so...take that with a grain of salt. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everyone. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
